


Quiet

by Pikasites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vampire Leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikasites/pseuds/Pikasites
Summary: “Leorio!” The young voice calls out, echoing throughout the library.Leorio sighs quietly, chuckling softly before placing an index finger over Kurapika’s soft lips.“Shh.”
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Quiet

Kurapika thought it was absolutely foolish. 

The gossip was practically spreading like wildfire all throughout town, endless whispers filling the streets. Thousands of ‘Have you heard?’ and gasps echoed in the back of his head. He simply couldn’t take it anymore. If this whole thing was true, he was going to find out for himself. Truth be told he thought it was bullshit. A complete utter waste of time. But now, the blond finds himself doing exactly the opposite. 

A few months back, the old library just down 5th street _mysteriously_ shut down. Kurapika had no time for such rumors, believing it was just caused by financial issues, nothing else. His problem now, was that the library was closed, meaning he had no other place to study. His apartment was a lost cause. He’s tried, really. But there’s simply no way he could focus with the loud _noise_ coming from his roommate’s bedroom. Pairo, his roommate, likes to call it “unfinished business” but Kurapika knows it’s much more than that. As a matter of fact, Pairo is the only reason he’s even here in the first place. 

_‘Go check it out if it bothers you that much!’_

Kurapika scowls, the voice of the brown haired boy still lingering in his head. Stupid Pairo, he screamed at him in his head. Apparently, a _new_ library opened just across town. However, the odd appearance of the building is what caused it’s uproar. Many claim it's _haunted_ , others say _monsters_ lurk in the depths of the bookshelves; others say there's a _peculiar_ librarian working there, despite never having gone there in their life. No one dared test their luck. 

Unless you’re Kurapika. 

idiotic. He thought to himself, however he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even the least interested to see what’d he’d find inside. 

Halting his steps, he tilts his head upwards, eyes moving from his feet to the tall building in front of him. He feels the hair on his arms stand up, chills spreading all throughout his body as a cold breeze of air brushes past him, traveling up his clothes, dead leaves following soon behind; rough edges making sound as they scrape against the sidewalk. The building was tall and extremely old fashioned, black vinyl along the exterior walls and dark tiles covering the roof, long grey pillars on each side. The door was huge, the small sign hanging over it only adding more to the comparison. The sign had the words ‘Open’ written on it, well— more like carved. The letters were horribly done, squiggly and misplaced; it looks like a child wrote it. Not too far away from the door, stood a statue. It portrayed a monster sitting on a pile of bodies; dead bodies to be more specific. The monster sat reading a book, short horns on its head and sharp fangs peeking out the thin line of its mouth. A small plaque was placed on the base of the statue, words much too tiny and faded to read. 

Jesus. Just how were they expecting to get business like this? Kurapika shivered, the rumors from earlier lingering in his mind. If anyone had ever come here, there’s no doubt in his mind they _never came back out_ . Yet Kurapika couldn’t seem to make out any thoughts, he wanted to turn around and just leave, but his pride was far too big to do so. But was it just his pride? Or was it the unknowing force pulling him closer and closer by the second, reeling him in by a rope. As he tries to make up any reasonable excuse to leave, loud thunder roars behind him; the boy can’t help but flinch at the sound, quickly making his way under the roof. Not even a second passes. Harsh rain starts hitting the concrete once it touches the ground with a _splat_.

Well, now he's trapped for sure, there was no way he’d be able to make it home under such conditions. Taking a deep breath, he grabs the door knob and twists it slowly, the door opening with a loud screech. He gulps, holding his bag tightly as he enters the odd establishment. He takes a moment to observe his surroundings, legs seeming to move on their own as he inches closer, mouth agape. Eyes wander freely, the spines of each book entrancing him, pushing him to desire more. Desire fantasy, knowledge, romance, anything possibly imaginable. Fascinating, the short boy thought to himself, eyes gazing over every word, analyzing every letter. It was truly a sight. The bookshelves were big and tall, much like everything else inside. They stood wobbly, heavy under all the weight from the books placed on them. Just how was anyone supposed to reach them? He takes a step backwards, hitting _something_ that he was sure _wasn’t_ there before. _Or was it?_ He gasps, quickly turning around. 

But what he was met with, was probably the most fascinating sight in the building. 

His eyes lingered over a broad chest, slightly bare, tight and thin dress shirt practically see-through, a few buttons left hanging loose. 

“It’s best if you close your mouth, you’ll catch flies standin’ like that.” 

A deep yet soft voice chatters from above, Kurapika’s eyes move from the person’s chest, to their face. 

A man. A very attractive one at that. 

The man stood tall, height practically reaching the door frame as the dim light bounced off his tan skin. Not soon after, the loud sound of thunder filled his ears, yet the man stood unfazed, deep brown eyes seeming to inspect every inch of the other boy’s body. He wore a white button up under a nice dark blue coat followed by black dress pants, but what really caught his attention was the lense covering one of the man’s pupils. The man was wearing a monocle, there was a chain attached to it that led to the man’s ear. It was silly. Kurapika hadn’t seen anybody wear one of those things since the 18th century. He looked old fashioned, quite like everything else about the place. As a matter of fact, he looked quite old himself. Kurapika couldn’t seem to put his finger on it. His dark sideburns were grown out, Kurapika was sure the man needed a trim, it gave him a much more mature appearance yet there seemed to be no wrinkles on his smooth face, only a few freckles here and there. 

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on his chin, lifting it gently and forcefully shutting his lips closed. Kurapika flinches, moving back quickly and giving him a glare. 

“What was that for?” He spat, rubbing his jaw with an apparent blush on his cheeks.

“Ya weren’t closing your mouth.” The taller man gives him a lop-sided grin, sparkling white teeth practically blinding him, enough for the boy to not notice the sharp fangs peeking out from his mouth. The man crouches over teasingly, reducing the height difference between them. 

— “What’s your name?” 

Kurapika averts his eyes “Why should I tell you that?” 

The man raises a brow “You’re a customer, aren’t you? 

“Last time I checked, You don’t need to have my name just because i’m a customer.” 

The other man scowls, crossing his arms “Gee, calm down will ya? We don’t get many customers, I was just making small talk.” 

“I can see why.” 

The man grits his teeth “What’s the matter with you anyways? What would a person _like you_ be doing here?” 

“Nothing, I just came to check to see if the rumors were true.” 

“What rumors?” The taller man’s brows furrow, fixing his monocle as he spoke. 

“This big and scary library is apparently _haunted_ , i’m a bit disappointed to say the least” 

“The hell is that supposed to mean!” The taller man points at him, a clear agitated expression on his face as Kurapika eyes light up with mischief. 

“Oh, nothing. Was just expecting something a bit more interesting. Are you the librarian?” Kurapika looks up at him again, once flushed cheeks now gone and back to his porcelain pale skin. 

The taller man scoffs “Tsk, damn right. I’m the librarian, so what? Just who are you anyways?! How come you get to ask questions and I can’t” He huffs, getting closer to the man’s face. 

“I never said you couldn’t, you just choose to answer while _I_ don’t.” Kurapika swore he could see a vein popping out the other man’s forehead.

“Alright smartass, I could kick you out any second now!” 

—“Oh? And why haven’t you?” Kurapika smirks, faces inching closer and closer. 

The man grunts loudly, about to respond with another snarky remark— he realizes the much needed space between the two of them. Their noses were practically touching as their foreheads pressed together aggressively. He goes silent, praying that the blond would notice as well.

“Erm-“ 

Kurapika notices not long after, face flushing a beautiful shade of red as he moves away from the man. “Right.” He mutters in embarrassment, hiding his hands behind his back. 

“Yeah.” Is all he can say, a long silence filling the room until he speaks again.

“So-“ 

“Just— shut up.” Kurapika breaths out, not facing him. 

The man sighs “Alright, but under one condition.” He smirks, licking his lips. 

Kurapika grumbles, eyeing the man with caution. “And that is?”

_“Give me your name sunshine.”_ That _oh,_ so deep voice calls out to him again, except this time he isn’t able to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

“What will I get in return?” The blonde asks. 

“I’ll give you a tour of the library!” The other exclaims excitedly 

Kurapika's face shows a look of disbelief, glaring at him further “I can do that on my own!”

The man whines “C’mon it’ll be fun! I’ll tell you my name as well~” He smirks, poking him with his index finger. 

“H-Hey, stop that!” Kurapika slaps his hands away, blush still placed on his pale cheeks. “God, you’re unbearable.” 

— “Glad we feel the same way! Now tell me your name.” 

Kurapika sighs, finally giving into the man’s request. 

“My name is Kurapika.” 

“Kurapika?” The man asks “Weird name ya got there. Koo-rah-pika, hmm..” He repeats his name a few more times, pronouncing it over and over, almost as if he's trying to _taste_ his name on his tongue. 

“It’s not weird.” He huffs. 

“Is too.” 

“Are you going to give me a tour or not?” Kurapika says sternly. 

“Oh, right! Heh, sorry~” The man shoots him another toothy grin. Kurapika hadn’t noticed yet but the man had abnormally sharp fangs, though he didn’t think much of it. Maybe his teeth are naturally like that? Maybe he got some sort of surgery done? Whatever it was, he didn’t care enough to ask. Maybe _he_ was the _monster_ the people were talking about, stupid right?

“And you are?” Kurapika asks, following behind the man as he walks through the isles filled with thousands of bookshelves. 

“Name’s Leorio, don’t forget it.” Leorio isn’t facing him, but he can practically see the shit eating grin placed on his face. 

“I’m not dumb enough to forget a name in such a short amount of time.” 

Leorio groans “Gosh, do you have to be such a smartass about everything? Take a load off.” 

Maybe he was right. 

Maybe Kurapika should just let himself enjoy things every once in a while. 

Foolish, just like everything else about this place. 

Even more foolish than the man walking in front of him. 

“Hey!!!” Suddenly, a hand is placed in front of his face, waving back and forth. 

— “Are you even listening to me?? Little brat.” 

“Huh?” 

“We’re at the study area, ya wanted a tour didn’t ya?” Leorio rolls his eyes. 

He hits him with another snooty remark while he can. “I did, you’re just too boring, I'm starting to get distracted.” Leorio seems to be scolding him, yelling out a bunch of negative things to describe him, but he can’t seem to focus; almost tuning out his voice as it turns into a pure muffle in his head. There were a bunch of tables, the majority of them were empty but there was one table in particular that wasn’t. On top were a bunch of notebooks, some looked freshly new while others looked old and filled with wrinkled pages. There was an anatomy book, along with some other titles he couldn’t make out, he just knew they were medical related by the covers.

“You read medical books?” He snaps out of his thoughts, pointing at the table beside them. Leorio looks away in embarrassment. 

“Oh- Yeah.” He mutters, a slight pink tinting his tan skin as he scratches behind his head. 

Kurapika smiles, which seems to be the first time since he arrived. 

— “You want to be a doctor?” 

Leorio looks at him, mouth agape. “Y-Yeah, something like that.” Kurapika snorts, looking at him with a smirk on his face. 

Maybe he wasn’t so _bad_ after all. 

“You should close your mouth, you’ll catch flies” He says with a mocking tone, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Hey!” Leorio yaps loudly, pursing his lips. 

“You’re pretty loud for a librarian.” 

“Tsk, Oh yeah?! Well you’re pretty smart for a blonde!” 

“Is that a compliment?” Kurapika raises a brow. 

“Just be quiet!” He growls. 

“How ironic” Kurapika rolls his eyes. 

Leorio gives up, lips pursing into a thin line, accepting defeat as he leads the boy to the next area, sulking along the way. He stopped for a moment, looking back at the blond as they stood in the open space. There was a counter next to a register. Well— _the_ register since there was only one.

“This is the checkout area, are you planning on looking for any books?” 

Kurapika hums “I would but… The bookshelves are a bit tall.” He mutters quietly, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Right, I forget you’re like 4 feet tall, c’mon i’ll show you how to reach them.” Leorio chuckles, grabbing the other boy’s wrist, tugging on it gently. 

“I am _not_ 4 feet tall, you’re just a brute.” He huffs

— “I also don’t see why you have to hold my hand for this.” He grumbles, pretending like he didn’t enjoy the other’s touch. Cause he didn’t right? Or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. 

“Argh- Just shut up okay? I’ll leave you alone after this.” 

Deep down inside, Kurapika wished he wouldn’t.

“Look, there's sliding ladders on each shelf. Just go to whichever section you want, climb up it ‘nd ya should be fine!” He smiles. His _stupid stupid_ smile. Kurapika wanted to despise him, but there was something in his heart that just wouldn’t let him. 

“Alright.” He nods. 

“Just call me if ya need anything! I’ll be there in _no time._ ” 

“Okay” He turns around to browse the sections, but before he does— 

“Hey Leorio.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” 

Leorio couldn’t stop the warmth that spread throughout his body “I-it’s nothin’, really.” 

Kurapika smiles softly, walking further and further away from him and going on his own to explore the large library. 

* * *

Kurapika found himself looking through the endless isles of books. It seemed like each direction he turned there was a new category of books to read waiting for him. He could hear the rain outside, it seemed to have calmed down; now there were only gentle taps coming from the large windows, the sky still gray and cloudy. 

Looking to his right, he finally found what he was looking for. The romance novels. As much as Kurapika would hate to admit, he took a liking to such books. He dreamt of being loved like they described, touched and caressed everywhere, not one spot left unmarked. Just thinking about it made him feel fuzzy. He was touch starved, yet he hated being touched. He only wanted _that_ person to touch him, he wanted to feel like they were the only people alive together in their own little world. He found himself living those fantasies through books, since _nobody_ could ever recreate those feelings towards him in reality. Or could they?

No. Kurapika was _different_ , people practically hated him for just existing. Nobody could ever love him, not with a _body_ like his. The boy felt a pang in his chest, not knowing if it was from the realization or the tight fabric wrapped around it concealing his deepest secrets. It’s not that he hated himself, well— he did. But it was more of a sense of uncomfort. This body wasn’t his, no matter how hard he tried to make it his own. 

He lets out a sigh before making his way towards the section, not forgetting to adjust his binder as discreetly as possible. He places a foot on one of the steps carefully, climbing his way up. In between each set of books were labeled separators. One of the separators had the word ‘erotic’ written on it, instantly making the blond flush embarrassedly, sliding as far away from it as possible. He wouldn’t know how to react if Leorio saw him eyeing such things. What would he think of him? He read through most of them, but one that really caught his eye was the one with ‘LGBTQ+’ on it. Taking a deep breath, he looks around to make sure no one’s looking, quickly sliding his way over and checking it out. 

The majority of books were about gay men, which Kurapika absolutely adored since he was gay himself, however he did notice the lack of trans representation. There were only a few lesbian books, which were all obviously written just for the appeal of the male audience. Seriously, what kind of garbage was that? He scoffs, skimming through each book, desperately trying to find something he liked. He was disappointed, but not surprised. It seemed like everywhere he went, it was the same thing. Or at least so he thought, until he came across the last book in the category. He was seriously debating just leaving and not bothering to check it out, however his curiosity got the best of him. He didn’t know what it was but it seemed like a gut feeling. He felt as if he didn’t go check it out sooner or later, he would regret it in the future. 

He grips the spine of the book, pulling it out gently and taking a look at the back. No summary. He rolls his eyes, not too happy about the fact he’d actually have to read through it in order to see what it was about. He flips through the thin pages, skipping a few here and there, trying to read it as quickly as possible while also getting the main idea. Soon, came a page that caught his interest. What he had gotten from the story from the pages he read so far were like any cliche love story; the guy works at a coffee shop, meets some other guy that’s _smoking hot_ and they link. But what made him lose his sense of self was the word ‘transgender’ used to describe the protagonist. He makes an audible gasp, not noticing he was practically leaning off the ladder, making one _wrong_ step and stumbling as he falls. He lets it happen, internally panicking in his head, even so, he lets the air run through him as he waits to hit the ground. _Hard_. 

But once his fall comes to a stop. His back isn’t laying on the carpeted floor. There's no pain at all. Instead, he’s laying in strong, buff arms, holding him gently. 

“Leorio?” He opens his eyes, clinging to him tightly.

“Missed me?” He chuckles. 

“How- 

“What, were you just expecting me to let you fall?” He raises a brow. 

But that isn’t what Kurapika is worried about. How did he get here so quickly? Was he nearby? How did he hear me fall? The questions went rushing through his head, brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at him, disbelief placed all over his face. 

“Leorio.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Leorio.” Kurapika says sternly, glaring at him. 

“Listen. It’s a long story oka- 

“No, no. I’m perfectly fine, do go on.” Kurapika wiggles out of his arms, landing on his feet and looking up at the men. He can see Leorio’s Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

“Kurapika…” He sighs.

“Are you going to explain or what?” Kurapika huffs, moving further away from the man, yet the other only seems to move closer.

“If I told you, would you believe me?” Leorio’s voice seems to go an octave lower, grabbing the man’s wrists. 

“What the hell are you on about?” He scowls, trying to move his small wrists from the man’s hold, yet his grip only gets tighter. “H-hey let me go!” Kurapika grunts, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. 

“Kurapika.” Leorio says, voice low and husky, yet still gentle at the same time. 

— “Do you trust me?” Leorio looks into the man’s eyes, lifting his chin. 

Kurapika looked up at him, pausing for a moment. 

Of course he trusted Leorio. 

They had only met for a while, but the man had already managed to make an impression on him during such little time. 

“I-“ Kurapika tries to find the words, but nothing manages to come out his mouth except a small ‘yes..’ 

Leorio hums, pulling the boy closer as their bodies pressed together. The room is filled with a loud silence, the only noises in the room are their small uneven breaths, until they make eye contact again. 

“Leorio…” He whimpers quietly, lips brushing against each other softly. 

“May I?” Leorio mumbles nervously, thumb swiping over the younger boy’s lips. Kurapika nods, steadying himself against the man’s chest as he feels his _warm big_ hands snake around his waist. 

“I need you to tell me..” 

Kurapika grunts irritatedly “Can you just kiss me already?!—“ Before he can even finish speaking, the other man’s lips are against his, kissing him slowly, savoring his lips. Kurapika doesn’t seem to register it for the first few seconds. It takes awhile for him to come back to reality, but once he does, it feels like _heaven_. He can feel himself melting into the man's hold, the two of them practically molded together. Their lips are a perfect fit, all he can feel is Leorio’s greedy hands roaming all over his body as Kurapika leans in further, deepening the kiss.

It was like a foreign language only the two of them knew how to speak. 

Their passionate kiss is interrupted by _something_ sharp biting at his bottom lip gently and tugging on it. Kurapika gasps, clinging to his coat tightly. 

“L-Leorio.. Hhh..” He pants, looking up at the taller man. His monocle was long gone, probably abandoned somewhere on the floor by now. His lips were swollen and glossy with saliva, hair messy as ever as Kurapika’s gray eyes looked up at him with curiosity. 

“Do you understand now?” He says, voice still deep and raspy as ever as he presses the shorter boy against one of the shelves. Kurapika’s eyes widen, still breathless from their last kiss. Everything seemed to make sense now, yet he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. It was nonsense. The boy wondered if he was dreaming. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the man’s warm tongue lapping over his sensitive neck. “Hhng~ I-I don’t believe you..” The blond manages to muster, Leorio’s teeth grazing over his neck dangerously. 

“What can I do to prove it to you..?” He mumbles, words muffled by the boy’s pale skin, sucking beautiful red marks all over it as he places his large hands on his hips. Kurapika tried to think, however it was quite hard to do so while Leorio’s tongue was licking every inch of his skin. The fog that filled his brain was just too much. 

“Bite me…” 

The request was astonishing, Leorio had to take a step back himself. 

“Kurapika..” He looks at him with a surprised expression on his face, licking over his lips. “I don’t think you—“ Kurapika growls, glaring at the taller man. “Don’t think what?” 

Leorio sweats a bit, stumbling over his words “I-“ 

“You want me to believe you, don’t you?” Kurapika arches his back, grabbing the man's belt and pulling him closer, a mischievous smirk placed on his face. Leorio’s face scoffs, looking away. 

“Tsk, little brat. You don’t know what you’re gettin’ into.” 

“Is that so?” He teases, running his fingers all over the man’s chest. 

“Trust me.” Leorio grips his wrists, placing them above his head as the shorter boy whines in disappointment. 

“That’ll have to wait for another day, I guess..” Kurapika looks up at him, eyes filled with lust. 

“Keep comin’ sunshine, I might change my mind.” 

The taller man smirks, raising his knee and pressing it over the man’s crotch, however his knee seemed to be rubbing nothing but flat fabric. Kurapika cringes, squinting his eyes slightly “Uh.“

He’s fucked. 

Leorio chuckles softly “Hey it’s alright.” 

“R-really?” He raises a brow. 

Leorio huffs, rolling his eyes. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I? You’re absolutely stunnin’, I could give two shits about what’s in your pants” 

“Good.”

“Uh, but just to make sure—“ 

Kurapika raises a brow. 

“You’re a dude right?” 

Kurapika scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes I’m a _dude_ ”

“Gotcha.” Leorio smiles softly, leaving soft kisses all over his neck. Kurapika huffs, desperately trying to wiggle his wrists out of the man’s hold. 

“Can’t touch you..” 

“You wanna touch me that badly?” 

“It’s not fair.” He grumbles. 

“Don’t get all angry on me sunshine, we’re just getting started..” Leorio lets go of his wrists. Kurapikas hands instantly wrap around his broad shoulders, nails scratching at his back as they continue to kiss each other hungrily, teeth clashing and soft moans filling the once quiet library. 

Kurapika starts to unbutton Leorio’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons desperately as he tries to get it off as quickly as possible. Leorio helps him undress as well, unzipping the man’s pants and letting them fall down to his knees, not bothering to take them off fully. Kurapika doesn’t even get the chance to breathe before the man’s hand is already over his briefs, slipping his hand inside them. 

“L-Leorio..” He gasps, the man’s warm finger rubbing his clit ever so slowly. 

“Someone’s excited..” He smirks, whispering in his ear, his cunt already leaking with excitement.

“S-shut up.” His breath hitches, the man’s fingers poking at his entrance teasingly.

“Tsk, just look at you.” Kurapika mewls, one of Leorio’s fingers poking at his entrance, finally inserting itself slowly.

“Such a filthy mess you’re making.” The man’s deep voice enters his ears again as Kurapika’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“Nghh..!” 

“Heh~ Who’s loud now hm?” Leorio smirks, grabbing his jaw and making him look at him, inserting another finger in his tight heat. Kurapika can’t bear to look at him, rubbing his thighs together. Leorio bends his knee, placing them in between his legs and separating them, spreading them far apart. 

“Leorio.. please..” He pants, legs trembling, a third finger pushing inside him, brushing against his walls. 

“Please what?” The man thrusts his fingers in and out of his pulsing heat, going as deep as they can go. Kurapika feels his eyes sting, pleasure spreading all throughout his body, arching his back in response. 

“Hhngh..~” He whines, hands gripping the man’s buff arms, digging his nails in his tan skin. 

“You need to tell me what you want..” Kurapika’s eyes open, eyes tinted red as he stares at the man. The sight alone made him want to burst. Leorio's shirt was completely unbuttoned, the thin fabric hanging off his elbows, coat thrown on the ground. Strong abs glistening with sweat. How bad Kurapika wanted to just get on his knees and lick every inch of him.

“P-please.. need.. you.. inside~” Kurapika’s hand moves down, gripping the large tent in his pants, squeezing it gently. Leorio groans, throwing his head back as he only grows harder in the man’s small palm. “Please Leorio~ Want you so bad..”

Leorio moans “So beautiful ‘Pika, fuck you’re gonna kill me..” He pants, quickly unzipping his pants. 

Kurapika smirks “I thought vampires were immortal~” 

“You won’t be smirking in a few seconds.” Leorio threatened, taking off both his pants and briefs, large length standing proudly against his stomach, glistening with pre-cum. 

The sight was to drool for. Kurapika could feel his mouth water just by looking at it. He knew he was big just by the large bulge in his pants, but the real thing was _huge_. Would it even fit? Could Kurapika take it? 

“ _Oh_? And what will I be doing?” 

“Screaming my damn name, that’s what.” Leorio growls, jerking his cock slowly. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” He giggles, turning around so his back faced the taller man, stomach pressed against the bookshelf. 

The man’s hands instantly wrapped around his waist, his fingertips gliding down his spine and leading down to his ass, groping the pump flesh, tinting his skin red from the man’s harsh hold. 

Kurapika hums “You know.. I was really starting to get bored.” 

“Good you got more than what you bargained for.” Leorio’s cock slips between his folds, rubbing teasingly, digging his nails in the poor boy’s hips. 

Kurapika hisses, fiery cunt clenching around nothing, desperate to be filled. 

“Would you hurry up already?” 

“Didn’t know we were in a rush..” The taller man grins, the tip of his cock accidentally rubbing his clit. Kurapika jerks at the stimulation, not knowing if it was actually an accident or if Leorio had done it on purpose. 

“Leorio!” He huffs, grinding against him, desperate for any sort of friction. 

Before he could complain any more, the man’s cock entered him slowly. Kurapika couldn’t help himself once he did, moaning loudly as he scrambled to look for anything to hold onto, gripping the books tightly. The stretch was incredible, he could feel his walls tightening around the man’s length, practically sucking him in. They fit like a puzzle piece. 

Leorio wasn’t doing so good himself either, moaning and hissing as it took every ounce of self control inside him not to pound the life out of him. Once he was fully inside, he let himself settle in for a while. 

“Kurapika.. Shit..” He grunts 

— “Are you.. okay?” Kurapikas thighs are shaking at this point. His mind was all foggy and he swore he could feel the man in his stomach. It made him feel all fuzzy. Much like how he felt whenever he read those romance novels. 

“Leorio, please. I-I cant~” He sniffles, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

That's all it takes for Leorio to give him what he wants, rolling his hips and giving him a particular deep thrust. 

“Ahhh~!” Kurapika gasps, eyes squeezed shut and mouth left wide open, grinding himself against his cock, trying to get more of him inside him. 

“H-How long are you gonna keep this act up huh? Trying to act all _smart,_ when in reality you’re just a dumb pathetic little mess in bed..” Leorio growls as he scrapes the boy’s g-spot _raw_ , hitting it over and over with his calculated thrusts. 

The library is filled with the sounds of skin slapping, Kurapika’s screams mixed with Leorio’s loud moaning and their lips smacked together. 

It’s like nobody in the world besides the two of them existed. 

Right? 

Wrong. 

Leorio is on the verge of his second orgasm, while Kurapika was on his third, still going at it nonstop. 

Suddenly, the door can be heard opening. 

Kurapika’s eyes widen, Leorio halting his thrusts. 

“Leorio!” The young voice calls out, echoing throughout the library.

Leorio sighs quietly, chuckling softly before placing an index finger over Kurapika’s soft lips. 

“ _Shh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> gon aka ultimate cockblocker 
> 
> \+ this is my first time writing smut so if it sucks im terribly sorry, its extremely rushed 💔  
> gonna act like i totally didn’t write this at 1am  
> currently simping over doctor sexy being a hot vampire librarian. yes this is what inspired this fic. 
> 
> pls excuse any typos and grammar mistakes, its rlly late and hard for me too see lol


End file.
